As a printer that prints on a medium, an inkjet printer is known, for example (see Patent Literature (PTL 1), for example). A housing of the inkjet printer has a feed opening for feeding a medium to be printed on into the housing, and an output opening for outputting the printed medium to the outside of the housing.
The output opening is openably and closably provided with a cover. In an open state, the cover serves as an output tray for supporting, from below, the medium outputted from the output opening.
Right before executing printing, a user opens the cover manually and inserts a medium into the feed opening. When the printing is executed, the medium is fed into the housing through the feed opening, printed on inside the housing, and then outputted to the outside of the housing through the output opening.